A New Hope
by Wicket-san
Summary: Padme and ObiWan convinced Anakin to come home, and back from the Dark Side. This is about how Luke and Leia might have turned out. This is my first STAR WARS story, so be nice. I'll try not to butcher George Lucas' wonderful work
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas, bless his wonderful heart. Sadly, I don't own Harrison Ford, either.**

Padme sat up slowly, noting the empty space in the bed. "Anakin?" she called. She got up, and slipped on her robe, worried about the emotional state of her husband. She rubbed her stomach, gently. She had almost lost him the night before. She had found him, on Mustafar, ranting about his new Empire. She had just barely been able to convince him, with the help of Obi-Wan, to come home to her.

He had gone back to his new Master, and in one quick move, had sliced his head off. And that was it. The war was over. Padme could finally relax.

However, it was different for her husband. For he would most certainly be expelled from the Jedi Order. He had repented of his ways, but Padme still couldn't understand what had led him to the Dark Side in the first place. And _that_ was what kept her up at night.

She walked out onto the porch, protectively drawing her robe closer to her stomach. He was there, standing towards the sunrise.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" he said, before she could announce her presence.

She placed her hand on his arm. "Worrying about it won't do any good."

He turned to her, and she saw that he was crying. "I'm so sorry, Padme. I almost lost you."

"But you didn't. Please, let's not talk of this anymore. Just hold me. Soon, we'll have our baby, and we'll be a family. Whether or not you're a Jedi."

He smiled, and placed his hand on her swollen belly. "Yes." He said. "I sense that the Force runs strong within them."

She looked up at him, and smiled in disbelief. "Them?"

He smiled back, and wrapped his arms around her, feeling that maybe, everything would be alright after all.

XXXXXXXXX

She bolted upright and clutched her husband's arm. "Ani! Anakin, get up." She gasped for breath.

He opened his eyes, and sat up, groggily. "What is it?"

"Ani, they're coming. They're coming, Ani!"

He jumped up and threw on his pants. Then he went to the other side of the bed and helped Padme up, grinning broadly.

Padme reached for her comlink, and alerted the Med Droids that they were on their way. Then, as an afterthought, she sent a message to Obi-Wan.

XXXXXXXXX

The Med Droids made soothing sounds, to calm both Padme and her observers. Padme cried out, and Anakin brushed away a lock of her hair. He used the Force to sooth some of her pain.

Finally, the droid announced an arrival. "It's a boy."

Anakin grinned. "A boy?"

Padme smiled back up at him, weakly. "Luke."

They had agreed that she would name the boy, and he would name the girl.

"And a girl."

"Leia."

Padme sighed happily as her children were placed in her arms. Anakin knelt down beside her, and Obi-Wan came over to gently stroke the heads of the twins. He smiled at his former apprentice's earnestness. "Anakin."

"Yes Master?"

"I thought that I should let you know that the Council has decided, in light of the circumstances…"

Padme's face fell. Why, oh why did he have to bring that up _now_? What was done was done.

"…you will not be expelled from the Jedi Order."

They both looked up at him, in disbelief.

"We realize that what had happened was not _you_ acting." He paused, obviously unsure of what to say.

"Anakin, Palpatine used the Force to control your mind."

Anakin's mind reeled. No. No, it couldn't be. He was too strong for that. But, even as he thought it, he knew that all the passion to be greater, more powerful, was gone. So it was true. And he would be a Jedi still!

Obi-Wan continued. "And Luke and Leia _will_ be trained. There will be a lot of changes in the New Jedi Order, Anakin, and attachment is one of them. Jedi will be able to train from their own homes.

"And, Anakin, the Council asked me to inform you that you are back on the Council. With the rank of Jedi Master." He smiled at his former Padawan's amazement.

Anakin looked around. At his wife and children, and his old Master, then finally back down at his lightsaber. He would be a Jedi _Master_.

"You did well, Anakin. You did well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh…it's been brought to my attention that my time lapses are really confusing. I swear that it looked different on Word. I'll put the X's in this time.**

**Disclaimer: I own STAR WARS. I really do. I am George Lucas in disguise as a fourteen year old girl. Doing a really good job of it, too. Even my mother believes me. I am also very close to Harrison Ford.**

**Sixteen Years Later**

Leia got up, and turned on her vid-screen. Space Battles was on. She groaned, and changed the channel to the news. There was a special bulletin about some Correlian who had ran away from an Academy to become a space pirate. She groaned again, and turned it off.

"Luke! V.S show is on!"

Her brother ran into her room, eager to watch Space Battles.

"Not in _here_, you bantha brain, I'm getting dressed!"

He slipped back out, meekly, shuddering at the look she had given him. _I swear, her glares really _could_ kill!_

Leia sighed, and put her simple white gown on. Both her and her brother had inherited their parents' love for simple, convenient clothing. They had also inherited Anakin's ability to use the Force. They were both training in both of their parents' jobs, but Leia had found that she had better inherited her mother's knack for diplomacy than she had her father's fighting skills.

She finished with her hair, and made her way downstairs. Her father and brother were already sitting at the table. She took a seat, and looked up at Anakin.

"Where's Mom?"

"She'll be down in a minute. You know how she is. She has to find something that will properly conceal her stomach."

Suddenly, Padme appeared in the doorway.

"I heard that!"

"I know you did, dear."

He reached out with the Force and pulled her chair out for her. Padme sat down and smiled at her husband.

"You know that it's only in the best interest of the baby. If everyone knows that I'm pregnant, they may decide to attack while I'm still vulnerable."

Anakin smiled back at her. "Of course you're right Padme, I was only teasing you."

Padme gave him a mock look of horror. "But I thought you were too afraid to tease a senator."

Anakin grinned at her, and kissed her gently.

Luke and Leia feigned nausea at their blatant affection for each other.

"Come on, Leia wasn't even _that _disgustingly cute with Gurt at that conference last year."

Leia blushed as Anakin looked at her from over the table.

"Bail Organa's son?"

She kicked her brother under the table. "It was nothing, Dad, really."

There was an awkward silence, and then Padme started to laugh. "Oh, come on, Ani, lighten up."

She turned to her daughter. "Your father doesn't realize that all teenage girls have flings every once in awhile. You should have seen his face when I first told him about Paul."

Anakin made a face, then went back to his cereal.

Leia stood up. "Come on, Luke, we'll be late for class."

Her brother hesitantly followed her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own STAR WARS. All six of the movies, and most of the books.**

**Sadly, I don't own Harrison Ford.**

**By the way, Kanzen Gensou, he is **_**not**_** old enough to be my Great-Grandfather! My Great-Grandfather is two years older than him! So **_**shut-up**_**, okay??**

Leia glared at her brother. "You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Sorry. I didn't know that it was a secret. It sure wasn't at the conference."

"We didn't _know_ anyone at the conference! And what do you _mean_, you didn't know it was a secret?? You swore on the _Force_ you wouldn't tell!"

'I forgot!"

Leia glared at him. "I swear. Sometimes you would think you grew up on a moisture farm! Don't you have _any_ common sense? Let's see, why wouldn't I want my _father_, who happens to be a Jedi _Master_ to know that I had a summer fling? Why?"

There was no doubt that she would have continued yelling at him for much longer, if it weren't for the fact that a young kid of about nineteen came barreling into them at precisely that moment.

Luke and Leia reached for their lightsabers, but it was too late. They were already behind a repulsorlift. The kid instantly stuck both of his hands around their mouths, keeping them quiet until a squad of what appeared to be Correlian soldiers had passed. Then he let go, and picked himself up.

He gave them a kind of apologetic half-grin, and started to run away, but Luke had his lightsaber drawn. He took one look at the sandy-haired Jedi-in-training with the busted lip before him, and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, look, kid, I'm sorry I ran into you and your girlfriend, here, but I gotta go."

Luke glared at him. "Sit down."

With a glare of his own, he obliged.

"What are you planning to do, huh? You can't hold me here forever, you know."

Leia turned to face him. "You're the one who ran into us, laser-brain, so leave him alone."

He smirked. "Ah, your girlfriend has to stick up for you. Real manly, kid."

Luke stuttered. "She's not my girlfriend! She's my _sister_!"

At this, his ears seemed to perk up. "Really? So you're not taken, huh Princess?"

Leia stuck her own lightsaber in his face. "I'll have you know that my father is Anakin Skywalker, head of the Jedi Council."

"Well, I'm sorry to question your philosophy, but I don't believe in the Force. I just find it hard to believe that there's some all knowing presence, controlling everything. What I believe in is luck."

Luke smiled. "Well, that's where you're mistaken.

Why don't you tell us your name, friend? I'm Luke, and this is my sister, Leia."

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you."

The kid smirked. "A little bitter, aren't you, Princess?"

"Name please."

"Well I trust you heard of the Correlian escapee?"

They nodded, and he tipped his head.

"Han Solo, at your service."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, little typo. Sorry, Han is 26, not 19. Little bit more of a typo, I guess. Um, sorry it's been so long. I'm sure a lot of you have given up on me by now. Please review, but be kind.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own STAR WARS, however, I **_**do**_** own both George Lucas and Harrison Ford. **

"Oh, so _you're_ the nerf-herder that ran away from the Correlian Academy to become a space pirate."

Han glared at her. "First of all, I'm not a space pirate. I'm a smuggler."

"What's the difference? Either is a job for scumbags."

"Well, what was my alternative? Stay at that Academy and become a brainless soldier, risking my neck for a cause that nobody feels I should know? Not my idea of living, sweetheart."

Leia snorted. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that as a smuggler, all of your clients are going to tell you _exactly _what they're planning."

Han opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "I-…I…"

Luke laughed, and Han turned and glared him.

"Just what do _you_ think is so funny? You're a little small to be laughing."

Luke grinned. "Well, I wouldn't be talking, considering the fact that you just got talked into a corner by my sister."

Han smirked. "Well, I hate to be leaving this little party, however…I got a client to meet."

And with that, he was off.

**I know, I know, this was entirely too short, but it seemed a good place to leave off. I'll get started on chapter five right away. The faster you leave reviews, the faster I update. I won't if I don't think anyone is reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, it's been months and months, and I have **_**some**_** nerve showing up after all this time, but I haven't really had access to a computer. And I'm so **_**busy!!**_** ALL THE TIME!! (In fact, I just read my disclaimer for chapter two, and realized I said something about being a fourteen-year old girl. I must be **_**really**_** bad, 'cause I'm turning 16 soon. Yeah, oops. September 20****th****, if anyone's keeping track. Hint, hint.)**

**So, so sorry!!**

**I'll try to do better.**

**Hey, by the way, I heard that had a site for original stories. Can anyone tell me where that is? And I need a Beta-reader if there are any volunteers.**

**Disclaimer: If I REALLY owned Harrison Ford, and everything else that came with STAR WARS, do you **_**really**_** think I'd be sitting here talking to **_**you**_** people?**

Luke and Leia walked on to the temple, Leia seething the whole time.

Of course, Luke could barely contain his laughter.

Finally, Leia caught him.

"And just _what_ is so funny?"

"Nothing." he replied, smirking.

Leia glared at him until his face fell and he looked away.

Satisfied, Leia went back to her smoldering.

As soon as she turned her head, Luke accidentally let out a snort. When she whipped her head back around to glare at him, he grinned sheepishly.

"_What?_" she snapped.

"You _liked_ him."

Shocked and furious, Leia opened and shut her mouth, which just caused Luke to laugh even more uproariously.

"I do _not_! How could I ever _like_ a scumbag like that? Besides, we'll never see him again, thankfully."

"Do I detect a hint of wistfulness in your voice?" Luke asked playfully.

She hit him and stalked off.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "that hurt."

XXXXXXXXXX

All day, Leia had a hard time concentrating. She couldn't figure out what it was. Even when she was supposed to be challenging the younger kids, she couldn't keep her head in it. She kept losing. Finally, Master Shiri tired of it and sent her home.

"Get some rest." She told her. "Be here tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXX

As always, Leia waited for her brother by the fence. He came out a little early as well, and looked surprised to see her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Normally you're the last one out."

She shrugged. "I just had a hard time concentrating today. I must be coming down with something."

He gave her a weird look. This wasn't about that guy, was it? He didn't say anything, because he knew if it was, _she_ wouldn't even know it. He just raised his eyebrows, and followed her home.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_


	6. Chapter 6

**To Darth: I realize that I left a large gap. That wasn't what I wanted my story to be about. Is that okay with you? Sorry, just a little bit tired. I don't mean to be sarcastic.**

Leia was fine after a few days, albeit testier than usual. Naturally, Luke bore the brunt of that. He had told the story over dinner that night, and whilst Anakin grinned and slapped his daughter on the back, exclaiming, "That's my Girl!", Padme _really_ listened. And saw the look on her daughter's face. This worried her, because it didn't sound like the guy was very responsible or mature, and she'd seen the holovids. He was no teenager. But, at the same time, she was glad that her daughter could feel for someone who was less than perfect. She trusted her judgment. And had no doubt that they would soon meet again.


End file.
